My Husband, Not Father: the background story
by twistedsistersRB
Summary: Outtakes from the story My Husband, Not Father. Other points of view.


**Hello, everyone! *waves* **

**Thanks to our beta.**

**Twilight isn't ours, but we played with our beloved characters. **

**Thanks for the astounding number of reviews! You guys are amazing! We read and love every review, even though we don't have much time to answer everyone.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Charlie's POV**

"Yeah, that's it baby! Give it to me!" she kept screeching at me while I pounded into her from behind. I didn't know her name, but fuck if I was going to let that stop me.

At least this time we got to the bedroom in time. I didn't want my annoying daughter to give yet another speech about it not being hygienic on the kitchen table or the coffee table in the living room. _Like I care about that_. She was the one that had to take care of the house, make sure it was clean and shit.

"Oh, yeah! You like it rough, don't you? You dirty girl!" I said panting. After we both reached our climax, I heard her say my five favorite words in the world, "I can't stay the night" and with that she was gone. Good thing I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness in the morning.

Besides, tomorrow was a big day, the day I would introduce my daughter to her new keeper. I wasn't going to keep gaining both of our existences. I never wanted children, but I loved my wife, and so whatever she wanted, I gave her. Even if that meant midnight feedings, and changing diapers. But nobody prepared me for what was to come, once Renee gave birth to Isabella, the new bane of my existence.

My beloved wife died while bringing the screaming bundle to the world, and that made me resent them both. Her, for leaving me with an unwanted baby, and the said baby for killing the love of my life.

Luckily I never really had to take too much care of her. She had the cute factor so I used every chance I got. She turned up being brought up by Sue, my friend, Harry's wife. He died of liver failure, because of the alcohol. He became a drunk once he found out he couldn't give his wife children. _Ain't karma a bitch?_ I never wanted one and I still got it, while he wanted one so bad, he died because of it.

Anyway, luckily, Sue took care of little Bella, like she was her own. She taught her everything a girl had to know, so I didn't have to tell her anything. I pretty much was the sponsor that paid for her clothes, food, and the other needs she had once she grew old enough to have them.

**~ MHNF~**

I was nursing my coffee in the kitchen, when I heard the doorbell ringing. It was time to get this show on the road and get rid of my burden, _I mean daughter_.

"Good morning, Charlie, I came here as requested, may I know why am I here at this hour in the morning, though?" my guest asked, while following me into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we'll get to that point, but right now, would you like some coffee?" I asked him, kissing his ass, to make him accept easier my offer.

We discussed for about half an hour and he decided he was giving it a shot, even though he was looking at me with a disgusted expression. _Well the joke's on you__,__ my friend_, I wanted to tell him. But I wasn't so offended because he was helping me get rid of her easier.

She was all sarcastic and shit, when she found out, but apparently the little bitch warmed up pretty fast with the idea of marrying Edward A. Masen Jr. a doctor at that. Who wouldn't? He was quite a catch if I do say so myself. He was a thirty-five year old pediatric surgeon, who lived in Seattle. At least Seattle was far enough to never have to see her again.

A couple of weeks later all I had to do was to give my consent, sign the papers and be free of all responsibilities. I celebrated that night with a new conquest, Jo-Ann from the diner. She was easy, and a very good lay.

As the time passed I started to enjoy more and more the benefits of not having a daughter around. I was a bachelor and I could do whatever I wanted. Sue dropped by a couple of times, to check on Bella but I told her that she was on vacation, at a camp somewhere.

She seemed to buy it, but kept coming back to check on me because apparently I couldn't cook to save my life and one could go so far without home cooked meals. I didn't say anything after that, who was I to refuse food, and some company?

The only downside of all this was that she was hot. And she didn't want to give into my flirting, not even a little bit. She had the potential of being the perfect woman, she knew how to cook, she looked hot and therefore she could be a great bed partner, and last but not least, she had her own home to go back to, not having to stay the night at my place.

But of course she caught wind of my adventures and apparently she want to be with a one woman man.

**~MHNF~**

It was one morning, though, that kind of changed my views over things. I was having over a chick for a good morning romp in the sheets, when I heard urgent knocking on my front door.

I wasn't fast enough to get to my door, because the bitch I was with decided to act as if she owned the place and went to answer in my place. I was descending the stairs one at the time not rushing since it made no sense, when I heard Sue's voice coming from the kitchen. She seemed to be arguing with the bitch.

"I don't know who you are, but you have to go, you are interrupting us," the skank said in a nasally voice.

"Well, I couldn't care less if and what I'm interrupting, because I'm not here to see Charlie, I'm here to wish his daughter a happy birthday," Sue said, letting the whore know that I had a daughter, and reminding me altogether that the camp excuse was no longer going to work.

"Daughter? What daughter, Charlie has no kids, you dumb bitch," the whore kept insulting Sue and testing her patience. I took that as my cue to make an appearance. So I tightened the sheets around my waist, and went into the kitchen before I had to break-up a cat fight.

As I got in there I saw that Sue has brought a present and a birthday cake for Isabella. I cringed internally for what was to come, and braced myself.

"Hey, Sue, how are you today?" I tried to play it cool. Of course it didn't work since I got slapped on both of my cheeks once I opened my mouth to talk.

"Don't you 'hey, Sue' me, you son of a bitch, where is she? What did you do with her? You said she was at a camp, but she should've been home by now, and instead of being worried about her, you're sleeping with the first slut that crosses your path? Is this what you're doing even with her home, you sick bastard?" I never heard Sue cursing so much in my entire life. Surely she didn't really love the little slut that much, did she?

"Well, she's not home now, nor will she come back here, ever," I said in a calm voice, trying to make her understand. In all this time, my easy lay stood there, still naked except for the sheet around her, and watching everything with a bewildered face.

"What do you mean she's never coming back? What happened to her?" Sue asked with tears in her eyes.

"It means what it means. She moved to Seattle to live with her new husband. She's no longer my responsibility," I said with a shrug. I probably shouldn't have said that because it earned another round of slaps.

"Married? She's married at seventeen? Are you nuts? When the hell did that happen, why, how?" She kept firing questions at me incredulously.

"I asked a friend of mine to come and get her, telling him she's a good cook and pretty silent, and he agreed to marry her. But in my defense he's a successful doctor, that will take care of her and give her everything she needs, without me having to waste more money on her," I finished, this time, both women looking at me like I escaped the loony bin.

"You married your daughter off, to get rid of her?" The skank decided to speak then. "I can't believe you can be such an asshole and a cheap bastard!" she exclaimed in her screechy, annoying voice.

"Well it's none of your business anyway, and why are you still here?" I asked dismissing her. My mood was ruined anyway. I couldn't believe that the little bitch that is my daughter kept causing me problems even after I got rid of her. She was still able to cock block me, even from Seattle.

Deciding that enough was enough, and I really needed a drink, I took off up the stairs to get dressed, took my keys and went to the bar to drink myself under the table, leaving both, Sue and the morning tramp at my house.

******~B (m0t0b33)**

**This was a little inside in Charlie's life. I'm sure it isn't a surprise.**


End file.
